Total Pokemon Island
by MikeAM13
Summary: Another one these? You know it! Join our thirty-six teenage Pokémon go through hurtle after hurtle all in an attempt for a grand prize of 100,000 Poke! Azelf and Mesprit host this sometimes gross, sometimes scary and always dramatic series with the totally original name! Join us in Total Pokémon Island!
**Alright so... before even starting this chapter I'm gonna address the Donphan in the room and say I know I discontinued my last two attempts at a TPI but just let me explain. I've always had the issue of not knowing how to write down my thoughts. And I had so many ideas for my series but just never had motivation to complete them. But before this chapter goes up I'm going to force myself to finish some chapters just to say I'm no longer quitting after chapter 1.**

 **I will be using pretty much the same cast as I had in the beginning just because in my head their characters are complete. Now without further ado...**

 **the fanfic.**

 **(Disclaimer I do not own the Pokémon series or the total drama series)**

* * *

 **000**

 _~static~_

"Welcome to the show!" yelled a voice. In a flash of light a Pokémon appeared. He had a light blue body with a darker blue crest on his head. He had two tails both with red gems embedded in them. He levitated in the air with a devilish smile on his face and his golden eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I'm Azelf, legendary Pokémon of Willpower, and I will be hosting this all new competition!" Azelf snapped his fingers and a large television appeared out of no where. Turning it on he turned to face the camera once more. He took a deep breath, preparing to speak when another bright flash of light appeared beside him. He recovered from his temporary blindness and his smile died as soon as he saw who had just appeared next to him.

Her body was identical to his. However her crest was pink with what resembled dreads. She did not look all too happy. She looked at the camera rolling in front of her and smirked. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hello there everyone, my name is Mesprit, Azelf's _older_ sister. I'll be assisting my poor, baby bro host the show!" Mesprit smile widened when she saw Azelf turning red from rage and embarrassment. "Now to explain exactly what we'll be doing for the next couple of weeks," the Emotion Pokémon snatched a remote control from her brother's hand and activated the T.V. A logo reading Total Pokémon Island flashed on screen accompanied with some music.

Azelf glared at the psychic beside him. His eyes glowed white as the monitor fell into the ocean. Mesprit gave an annoyed huff. "Fine you big baby, go ahead and tell our audience what we're here for." she said ignoring his death stare.

The blue host calmed down and forced a smile as he began to speak. "Well, you lovable pain in my side, I'm here to put 36 teenage Pokémon through hell for money! You're here because no matter how obnoxious you are you're still better than Uxie!" Mesprit giggled at that. Hating Uxie was the one thing the two could bond over.

"Alright so this is how this'll work, we've accepted 36 Pokémon, two from each type, to arrive here and take part in weekly challenges to have a chance at 100,000 Poke!" Azelf said regaining his cool. "Right and these lucky few will be separated into two teams and go against each other to win and stay for another week. Losing team sends a member home and that poor sole loses their chance at the prize!" Mesprit added.

"Now I feel we've explained the rules well enough let's get through with greeting our contestants/campers/victims! I think the first one is arriving on their personal Lapras right now!"

Sure enough the Transport Pokémon was making its way to the island with a passenger riding on its back. She stepped off the Lapras and thanked her for her services before approaching the hosts. She was tall and well how else could you describe her. Her skin was light blue and she had a diamond on her side. Her long neck lead to a relatively large head with wild eyebrows. She spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Hi! My name's Amuara and you two must be Azelf and Mesprit right?"

"That's right and congrats on being the first to arrive. I'm sure the people will love you." said Mesprit.

The Tundra Pokémon cocked her head. "What people?"

"The people watching at home. This is televised you know?"

"What does that mean?" Amaura asked still confused. "You know what a T.V. is right?!" Azelf asked ready to throw the camper off the island. Amaura shook her head. Mesprit eyes widened at her answer. She quickly pulled a clipboard and let out a relieved sigh. She whispered to Azelf, "She's a fossil Pokémon. And according to her file she wasn't revived too long ago."

"Well that's her team's problem now." Azelf said hanging his head in defeat watching Amaura stare at the soaking television monitor in awe.

As all this was going on another Lapras had made its way to the docks with the second camper. He looked like the result of a bored Arceus. He was light pink with Krabby pincers, a Scorupi's tail, blue membrane serving as wings and sharp fangs on an oversized head.

"Gligar! Nice to have you here on the show man!" exclaimed Azelf.

"Nice to be here, I'm looking forward to winning!" sa\id the Fang Scorp Pokémon confidently.

"You have thirty-five other Pokémon to compete against so good luck." Mesprit pointed out. Gligar glared at her as he stood beside Amaura.

Shortly after the third Lapras came forward presenting a rather pretty Pokémon. She had light green hair, piercing red eyes, a white dress and two red horns. Kirlia introduced her self quietly and stood beside Gligar, though after being gawked at for a solid three minutes she asked Amaura to stand between the two of them.

Two Lapras arrived at the same time and let their passengers off before swimming off continuing their discussion about their wages.

The first Pokémon to step onto the dock was a monkey with its tail on fire. He had a blue 'mask' and orange fur. After him was a small red fox with six curled tails.

Azelf smiled at the two new arrivals. "Welcome to Total Pokémon Island Monferno and Vulpix."

Monferno returned the host's smile whereas Vulpix said nothing ran over the end of the dock, as far as she could get from water. Mesprit smiled at the sight of the Fox Pokémon. _'Oh she'll enjoy what we have planned for them later'_ she thought.

Monferno took a spot next to Gligar who took no notice to the Playful Pokémon, instead trying to get a good look at Kirlia. Monferno made the mental note that this guy probably would strike out with half the girls competing.

Mesprit and Azelf pleased to see the next camper arrive so soon. Another fox-like Pokémon, this one with long pointed ears and a fluffy tail. He had a tan ring of fur around his neck.

"The name's Eevee. Happy to be here, ready to win." he said. This one seemed to cut to the chase earning an approving look from the Willpower Pokémon. The Normal type took a look the other campers, sized them up and smiled. Good people, easy to beat.

The next contestant to make it had no need for a Lapras. He swam in the ocean and made a rather impressive jump to make it onto the dock. This one was a white seal, plain and simple. Well he did have a small horn on his head.

"I'm Seel, is this Total Pokémon Island?" asked the Water type.

"That it is." answered Azelf. "Oh thank Acreus! I thought after I swam past those rocks for the eighth time I'd never make it. I...uh...don't have the best sense of direction."

"Well go stand by the Pyro Ape and Rabbit Fox so we can greet the rest of our cast." said Mesprit staring at her nonexistent wristwatch. Seel flopped over to stand by Monferno and Eevee and shook himself dry. Monferno looked a bit panicked as he shielded his tail's flame whereas Eevee just looked annoyed to have his coat soaked.

Another three Lapris (Laprisi Laprises?) made their way to the island. Off the first one was a Pokémon with a black mane and hind legs as well as a star on the tip of his tail. His face and upper body were electric blue and his eyes were golden. He seemed ready to get everything over with. Luxio was followed by a round, blue mouse named Marill. She smiled sweetly to her fellow competitors as she got in line. The next camper gagged at her bubbly personality. He was short and green with a permanent frown. He had a blunt spike on the top of his head. Larvitar took a spot next to Glygar who greeted his fellow Ground type.

"So long are we gonna by staying at this dump?" asked Luxio eying the Two Mythical Pokémon. That wiped the smile off the hosts faces.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you won't stay long." Azelf said forcing a cheerful tone. Luxio jut rolled his eyes. Vulpix saw this and glared at him. Angering the hosts was a dumb move. She prayed they wouldn't be forced to be teammates.

The next camper arrived shortly after. They were a white squirrel with light blue stripe down its back and three spikes on their tail. She had yellow cheek pouches and bright eyes.

"Welcome to the island Pachirisu! Ready to compete?"

"You know it! I'm so pumped! Woo!" she spoke quickly and ran to meet her competition. She began chatting animatedly. Azelf smiled at her enthusiasm... she'd be fun to break.

Another Pokémon was able to arrive without a Lapras' assistance. However rather than coming by sea she was flying through the sky. The Flying type was a tiny blue bird with cotton-like wings. She spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm Swablu...so...um like uh... when do we, you know, start?" she asked nervously. She clearly was no party girl.

"Soon enough, so go wait with the others." replied Mesprit once again tapping her imaginary watch. The Cotton Bird Pokémon chose to stand even farther from everyone than even Luxio, earning strange looks from the campers.

"Loners can be fun." Mesprit whispered to Azelf. "What she needs is some romance, preferably with a jock or something. Now that'll get her some fans." he said to his sister.

Another four Lapras swam up to the island wit the next four unlucky Pokémon. The first of the four to arrive was a blue dinosaur-like Pokémon. He had a grey bands on his head and down his back. He waved with his stubby arms. As he made his way to meet with the rest of the campers the board he stepped on broke causing him to fall under the dock.

Azelf held in a laugh as Mesprit let out a small giggle. The other contestants laughed at the poor Pokémon and his almost impossible fall. Bagon dragged himself onto the beach and tried to join in on the fun before a Krabby scuttled up to him and pinched his snout.

"Ow!" the Dragon type screamed as he shot into the air. Mesprit caught him with telekinesis and dragged him to the other contestants.

"Uh... so Bagon, how are you? You excited to get started." she said worried about her own safety talking to the Rock Head Pokémon.

"Yup and yes!" he said as if he hadn't just taken a fall. "I've taken worse. The more hits I take the closer I get to evolution!"

"That's one way to look at it." said Larvitar rolling his eyes. Bagon gave him a confused look before smiling and standing next to the Rock type, much to Larvitar's dismay.

"So do we still exist?" asked a voice. Azelf turned to face the remaining three Pokémon. The one who spoke was yet another fire monkey. He had red fur with a tan stomach. He had a wild hairstyle but a rather stern face. Next to him was a short, light green plant bulb. She looked at the Fire type with concern. Behind her was a tiny bird. His face was almost completely covered in white plumages though he did have one red and white feather protruding from his forehead.

"Oh right! So you three are Pansear, Petilil and Rufflet...Correct?"

"That would be right. So when do we start? I'm itching for a good workout!" Rufflet exclaimed hopping up and down.

"There he is!" yelled Azelf earning strange looks from the cast. "Um... ignore that."

"An excuse to forget about you? Yippy!" Larvitar said dryly. Azelf glared at Rock Skin Pokémon and then at Mesprit as he heard her chortle.

"Alright Fire Ape 2.0 and Onion, give us your one line of dialogue that gives us your entire character."

"Well he's my dictator of a step-brother, whom I love, and I want a little adventure in my life." Petilil said quickly. "Dictator!?" shouted Pansear. "Well you know how you can be."

"You're the one who's always-"

"Alright save it for the show." said Mesprit. All she could think about were the ratings these stereotypes would get them.

The next camper to arrive was very, very small. She had a yellow, round body and two red 'pig tails'. Her voice was obnoxiously high-pitched. "I'm Chingling and is this the right island?"

"Yes, so go and stand with your competition."

"Um... that dock doesn't look very safe. I mean look at that hole!" she said pointing at the hole Bagon had created.

"I can assure you these planks are as sturdy as can be, so just-"

"Even then I could get splinters or maybe inhale sawdust or maybe if I stand there a satellite could fall on me!" the Bell Pokémon interrupted.

"JUST STAND ON THE DOCK" shouted Azelf. If there was one thing he hated, it was wasting time. They had already lost the battle with producers for a longer running time.

Chingling floated over to the crowd of Pokémon and settled herself on Amaura's head. Kirlia opened her mouth to speak but Amaura cut her off saying she didn't feel any extra weight.

Another three Laprases got to island and dumped their cargo off. Another girl hopped onto the dock. She was short humanoid with yellow fur. She had a massive black jaw n the back of her head resembling a Venus- fly trap. She had a large frown on her face. She made her way to the end of the dock before crossing her arms. Following that bundle of sunshine was another Steel type. This one was a bipedal Pokémon covered with blades. He had a red and black helmet and his hands were nothing more than swords. Unlike Mawile though, Pawniard introduced himself.

"I'm happy to be here and I look forward to competing." he said smiling at the hosts and looking at his fellow campers. Eevee frowned. This guy had this pompous aura about him that didn't click well with the Evolution Pokémon. He scoffed which Pawniard took notice of. The Sharp Blade Pokémon gave him a confused look before going to be by Glygar and Lavitar. The final teen in the trio was a black spirit with a tree stump head. He was smiling at the sight of the forest island but his mood changed drastically when he approached the dock.

"Phantump how are you doing? Excited to get down to business?"

"More like disgusted by your blatant lies!" Azelf looked rather confused.

"You said in your pamphlets that your show was 'eco-friendly' but the first thing I see coming here is a platform so tastelessly made of dead trees! For all you know, those planks could've been related to me!" Phantump yelled. His eyes flashed red scaring a couple of the other contestants.

"Um, well we can assure you that these planks came from donors." Mesprit lied. "All our wooden building came from trees who no longer needed the wood."

"Well then...I suppose if it was taken consensually it's fine." Phantump replied floating in between Luxio and Kirlia.

As all this was going on another Lapras had gotten to the island. The contestant to hop off of it was a green humanoid with spikes on its head. She had a large leaf covering most of her torso and her hands were merely red and blue roses.

"The name's Roselia, nice to be here." she said calmly, "Smell that fresh air, it's like I never left home."

"Well Flower Child sorry to cut into your air sniffing time but we're kind of running a tight schedule." said Mesprit looking back at her clipboard. "Oh Arceus fifteen more?!" she muttered under her breath.

"Hey Azelf, who was it that didn't think you could get with Jirachi?" The Psychic asked her brother.

"Besides you," began the host, "I'm pretty sure it was Lugia."

"Well can you call in that favor cause these Lapras just aren't cutting it?"

"Alright then," Azelf said pulling out his phone. Larvitar rolled his eyes. Azelf would use Oran Berry.

"Hey Lugia!...Oh yeah so how are you and Ho-Oh doing? Oh well, sorry to hear that... actually I haven't spoken to Shaymin since Victini's party two months ago...so she's still not talking wi-"

"AZELF"

"Oh right,"Azelf said sheepishly, "So I'm gonna need to call in that favor...well maybe you should've had a little more faith in ol' Azzy okay? Oh come on it's not too far from Johto!...Great, see you soon." Azelf smiled to himself as he hung up. "He'll be here with the eight of our remaining fifteen in like four minutes."

"Perfect! So what's the drama between him and Ho-Oh?" Mesprit asked curiously.

"Not my story to tell, let's just say Ho-Oh's wandering eye got the better of him." Azelf said shrugging his shoulder. Mesprit nodded her head understanding what went down.

"Aww, it took so long for them to get together! I'm sure Lugia'll bounce back. I know a certain someone who's had a thing for him for a while."

"It's best you we let Y-Guy do what he wants, you don't want him ending up like Xerneas and Coballion. I've never been in a more awkward situation in my life!" yelled Azelf with a slight chuckle.

"Hey hosts you wanna, I don't know, HOST!" yelled Larvitar who couldn't care less about the Legendary Drama. Azelf nonchalantly sent a psychic blast his wave but the mountain-eater ducked and the blast hit Bagon, blasting the dragon through the dock once more. Kirlia sighed and levitated the unlucky Pokémon onto the grass to keep that from happening a third time.

About two minutes later a gigantic shadow fell over the island. The campers looked up to see a large bird-like monster circling them. It pulled into a nosedive put caught itself before falling into the ocean. Now they could see the details of the Pokémon rather than it's silhouette. Lugia was a large, white with blue markings on his eyes. His massive wings nearly blew everyone away but the two Psychic hosts created a force field to protect them. On his back, clinging for dear life, were eight campers.

The first one to jump off the Diving Pokémon's back was a brown rabbit. Her waist was covered in tan fleece as were her ears.

"Again! Again! Holy Mew that was cooler than a Snorlax eating contest!" she screamed.

"Are you nuts!" yelled a voice. A purple feline jumped onto the dock. Her green eyes gleamed with anger.

"Only slightly, but my psychiatrist would beg to differ." answered the rabbit wearing a innocent smile.

"Buneary and Purrloin welcome to the island!" Mesprit shouted breaking up the girls' argument.

"I'm honored to be here." Purrloin said dryly. "Please tell me I won't be bunking with straitjacket here."

"Only time will tell" Azelf replied smirking. Great things will come from this one. He just knew it.

Lugia settled into the water allowing some of the other riders to get off.

A ghost, a snake and a cell all got off a magical beast. If that didn't sound like the beginning of a joke then Azelf had never heard a joke before.

"Ghost, Poison and Psychic how appropriate you'd three catch the same ride."

"I'm mean Ekans here doesn't actually have and advantage here so not really." said the cell.

"W-well I mean I c-can use B-b-bite, that should c-count for something, right?" asked the purple snake stuttering awfully.

"Oh so you've all gotten aquainted with each other then?" asked The Emotion Pokémon, not answering the Poison Type's question.

"Well we WERE at the port for like an hour. I'd say that's enough time to get to know a guy." replied the Ghost.

"Well...Shuppet...good job on getting friends before the show even starts." said Azelf.

"So this is where we'll be competing?" asked the next contestant off Lugia. She was a bipedal, cream weasel with large red sleeves. She made a graceful leap off the Legendary's back and onto the dock.

"Hello there Mienfoo, yes this is Total Pokémon Island. Are you looking forward to playing?" asked Azelf with that same old evil smile on his face.

"Most definitely! I intend on winning this but best of luck to my fellow Pokémon!" she said bowing. She walked over to the group of campers waiting at the end of the dock. Pawniard frowned at the sight of the fighter. She seemed tough, not good for his plans. Oh well... he'd work it out.

The next Pokémon off Lugia was a pink Pokémon. She had dead blue eyes and a crown on her head. Her neck was covered with a royal collar and she had five frilly appendages. She stared at the island in disgust.

"Ugghhhhh is this were I'm staaayyyyinggggg!? It's like a totaaallll dump!" she yelled in the most nasally voice imaginable.

Azelf visibly cringed. He thought voices didn't get worse than Keldeo and Articuno's Drunken Karaoke Disaster. He was about to make whisper something to his sister when she smiled at the Pokemon.

"Frillish! Nice to see you, how's the fam?" Mesprit chimed sweetly.

Frillish gave her a sinister smile. "We, like, couldn't be betterrrr! How have _you_ been _Messy_?" she asked.

Mesprit's smile widened, however you could see she was forcing it. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh you know... Legendary Duties mixed with running a show can get pretty stressful!" she said as if in pain.

"Oh well don't get too stress out! We all know you can't afford those wrinkles." The ghost replied. She floated over to Kirlia who decided to move over to Buneary. Of course not without Glygar tailing her.

The last one to hop off of Lugia was another weasel. This one had bluish black fur with three bright red tail feathers. He had one singular feather on his head and very sharp looking claws. He had a two golden charms, one on his torso and they other on his forehead.

He made his jump onto the dock but ended up completely missing as Lugia let out a sneeze. He fell into the water with a belly flop, and a rather loud one at that. A collective 'OOOOHHH' was heard from the audience.

Mesprit watch the Pokemon surface before speaking. "Okay why do we have two pain-magnets on this show?" she asked looking back at Bagon.

"I didn't know Bagon and Sneasel would both be cursed! How do you predict that?" Azelf yelled defensively. "I don't know but let's just keep them away from fires. We do not need a lawsuit so early."

"Alright Lugia you can go get the last seven Pokémon."

"When did I become some random Pokemons' taxi?"

"When you doubted my Jirachi wooing abilities." Azelf said happily. Lugia rolled his eye and got back into the air. "I'll be back before you can say 'Guardian of the Seas'!" he shouted as he flew away.

"Well now we wait for the final contestants."

* * *

Five minutes later Lugia returned the six Pokémon on his back. He once again settled into the water to allow them to leap off. The first off didn't look all to happy. It was a girl.(?) She was a dark blue bipedal shark. She had sharp teeth and tiny, angry eyes. Her voice was raspy and irritated-sounding.

"Listen you better have good reason for having me waste precious time waiting to make it to this dump!" she snapped.

"Well aren't you just lovely." Mesprit said sarcastically.

"Listen Pinky I just had to sit through Gay Bird's dysfunctional relationship stories and I'm not in the mood for your crap. Just give me my money and no one gets horribly mauled!" Gabite yelled.

"Do what she says! She nearly killed me when I tried to explain that this was competition!" cried out another player. He was a tiny, orange mouse with black, wire-like whiskers.

"Sorry Gabite, Dedenne but no dice. You'll have to earn this money by outlasting the thirty-five other Pokémon who want it." said Azelf cheerfully knowing Gabite couldn't touch him. "Onto the dock now!"

Gabite eyes turned to fire but she quickly regained her composure and stomped to the end of the line. Dedenne moved to the opposite side of the dock as Gabite for obvious reasons.

A third Pokémon hopped off of Lugia with her stubby legs. She was basically a piece of coral with a face. She smiled at her fellow contestants.

"Corsola's the name! Winning's my aim!" she yelled confidently.

"I don't see your kind all two often, now." Mesprit observed.

"That's why I'm here! Representation and all!"

Azelf nudged Mesprit. "I think it was just that no other Rock types applied." he whispered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a memorable character who will be love by all." Mesprit continued. That was a sore lie. Who ever remembers Corsola?

Corsola bounded off too the end of the dock, just as the fourth camper got onto it. He was a short, reddish-brown bug. He had large black antenna and a cream colored collar.

"I'm Kricketot! Happy to be here!"

"Oh we'll be sure to change that!" Azelf said quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Well then..."Kricketot said nervously . He hopped off to the rest of the campers eying Azelf and Mesprit warily.

The second Bug type jumped onto the dock with a happy look on her face. She was light blue. She had four long, thin legs, leading to her round head. She had a pointed, yellow antenna on her head.

"Hey everybody! My name is Surskit! Are you two Anton and Starmie?" she asked bubbly.

"What!?" asked Azelf and Mesprit.

"Umm I said 'Are you Anton and Starmie?' sillies!"

"I'm Azelf! She's Mesprit!" Azelf said very slowly.

"That doesn't sound right," Surskit said pulling out a pamphlet, "Oh... here it is! Hosted by Azelf and Mesprit! See right here in big, red letters!"

"Amazing she can read." Larvitar whispered to Glygar who could only nod in agreement. Not much going on upstairs.

Surskit made her way to the end of the dock scratching her head as she reread her pamphlet. Afterwards another Dragon got off Lugia. This one was more serpentine than Bagon but shared his blue coloration. She had two white wing-like accessories on her head.

"Greetings friends, my name is Dratini. I look forward to my stay here." she said calmly.

"We can fix that." said a grinning Azelf. Dratini took notice and cocked her head.

"You never did think you could compete with Mesprit and Uxie did you?" she asked as if the question didn't pop out of no where.

"What?" Azelf asked as Mesprit burst out laughing. Dratini turned to the Emotion Pokémon. "And you still feel guilt about breaking up Meloetta and Victini. That was awful selfish of you." she said not at all fazed by the terrified look on Mesprit's face.

"How did yo-" Dratini didn't allow her to finish as she slithered away greeting all her competition individually freaking almost all of them out.

"Okay last camper come on down!" Mesprit spit out before Azelf could question her about the friend's infamous break-up.

The final contestant was a brown humanoid. He had a long, pointed nose and a green leaf on his head. He struck a couple of poses before jumping onto the dock to flex some more.

"The Nuzleaf is here!" he boomed. He turned to his female competitors and flashed them all a smile and a wink. Half were confused the other disgusted. He attempted to high five Azelf who didn't bother to extend his arm.

"Well we now have all of our campers! Thanks Lugia! We're talking about Ho-Oh at the next meeting!" yelled Mesprit.

"I'd rather not!" he shouted back flying away.

"You're too nosey for anyone's own good." quipped Azelf.

"Oh can it!" she retorted.

The two mythical Pokémon began exchanging insults, some definitely not within their PG rating, before Solosis cleared his throat.

"Um... so what now?"

Mesprit and Azelf quit the adult discussion before turning to the teens. "Now you wait for next episode! We've filled our run time so this is officially Mesprit and Azelf signing off for the first time! Bye Everyone!"

 _~static~_

* * *

 **And so it begins! I have to say I'm already more proud of this chapter than I could ever be in my other attempts! Will I continue? Hopefully! Be sure to at least keep up with it as I update. And be sure to leave a review, it would mean the world to me!**

 **Not much else to say so...**

 **This is SmartSlowpoke Signing off!**


End file.
